Aqueous-based materials often need protection from microbial degradation and/or spoilage during shelf life and use. Preservatives are used to control microbial degradation and/or spoilage in aqueous materials, however, sometimes they are incapable of providing effective control over a wide range of microorganisms, even at high use concentrations. In addition, preservatives are often a costly component of a product. While combinations of different biocides are sometimes used to provide overall control of microorganisms in a particular end use environment, there is a need for additional combinations of microbicides having enhanced activity against various strains of microorganisms. There is also a need for combinations that utilize lower levels of individual microbicides for environmental and economic benefits.